This invention is directed to an improved racquet frame construction, and in particular to a racquet frame construction defined by a one-piece handle, throat and shoulder member formed of a composite material and a metal rim secured thereto.
While metal racquet frames for tennis, racquetball and the like have taken on various forms, the manner in which the head and handle are joined by a throat-piece has been less than completely satisfactory. For example, throat-pieces formed of fiberglass, nylon, polypropylene, ABS and/or metal in a modified geometric shape have been secured to the frame by rivets, screws, welding and other techniques. Nevertheless, the manner in which the throat-piece is joined causes unnecessary and unwanted vibration due to torqueing and other stress effects during play, which vibrational effects are directed through the frame into the handle. Moreover, the use of the throat-piece permits forward and backward flexing of the frame members causing further vibration, said vibrations rendering the playability of such racquet frames less than completely satisfactory.